Come Wake Me Up
by jakevoronkov1
Summary: Julie never found out Ben's side of that sudden break-up. She acted too quickly. Then one e-mail from her ex-boyfriend made her issue substantially worse. Hope you like Rascal Flatts cause that is my favorite band.


Hey Guys, this is my first story ever! I just had a hard time with inspiration for any sort of series until now. This describes how Ben feels about how Julie broke up with him so harshly. The song is Come Wake Me Up by Rascal Flatts for those of you who haven't guessed.

* * *

It has been 2 months since that tragic event for Ben, he has been absolutely miserable after Julie's harsh break-up with him. He tried filling the empty void with dating Ester, but after 1 1/2 months it just strengthened his pain because Julie was irreplaceable. He couldn't even go on Plumber's missions. So he broke up with her she completely understood. Her break-up wasn't as harsh as with Julie's. He kept trying to wake himself up from this dream, but he knew deep down he would never wake up. Grandpa Max decided to give him some time after 2 months of the pain. Then he decided to tell Julie how he was feeling. He went to his laptop to send her a song of her favorite band to describe himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Julie was feeling really sad about her break-up with Ben. She knew she went to far this time, she tried to get her mind off it, but she just felt stuck. She broke up with Herve a month ago for how harshly she broke up with Ben. She was ashamed of herself for not talking to Ben about it. She told herself that night "Wait. Ben would never break-up with me without some kind of explanation. Why did I assume he was breaking up with me. We've been through too much for him to call me a She-Beast like that without some kind of fight. God I am so stupid."

Then her laptop made the sound signalling a new E-Mail. She went to it and she noticed it was from Ben. She opened it and a video popped up of Rascal Flatts, her favorite band. This must be the kind of song describing his side. Then the song Started

**I can usually** **drink you right off of my mind**

**But I miss you tonight.**

**I can normally push you right out of my heart**

**But I'm too tired to fight**

**Yeah, the whole thing begins**

**And I let you sink into my veins**

* * *

**And I feel the pain like it's new**

**Everything that we were, Everything that you said**

**Everything that I did and that I couldn't do**

**Plays through tonight**

* * *

As the lyrics played Julie felt the tears well up in her eyes. She never even thought about how Ben felt about what she did to him. All she could do was listen to the rest of the song and then she would go talk to her man again.

* * *

**Tonight your memory burns like a fire**

**With every one it grows higher and higher**

**I can't get over it**

**I just cant put out this love**

**I just sit in these flames**

**And pray that you'll come back**

**Close my eyes tightly**

**Hold on and hope that I'm dreaming**

**Come wake me up**

**Turn the TV up loud just to drown out your voice**

**But I can't forget**

**Now I'm all out of ideas and baby**

**I'm down to my last cigarette**

**Yeah, your probably asleep deep inside of your dreams**

**While I'm sitting here crying and trying to see**

**Yeah, wherever you are baby now I am sure** **you moved on**

**And not thinking twice about me and you tonight**

**Tonight your memory burns like a fire**

**With every one it grows higher and higher**

**I can't get over it I just can't put out this love**

**I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back**

**Close my eyes tightly**

**Hold on and hope that**

**I'm dreaming**

* * *

Julie was heartbroken with herself, she just let it all out at that point. She needed to fix this now. She left the house got on the scooter and left the house and went for her man's house praying for his forgiveness. She even lied to him about the Mr. Smoothie thing. She only exaggerated for not liking the flavors Ben chose. She needed to give him the second chance that she knew he deserved.

* * *

**I know that you're moving on**

**I know I should give you up**

**But I keep hoping that you'll trip and fall back in love**

**Time's not healing anything**

**Baby this pain**

**Is worse than it ever was**

**I know that you can't hear me**

**But baby I need you to save me tonight**

* * *

Ben heard the doorbell and went to his house, it was 12:00 midnight who could possibly be here at this hour. He opened the door to find the love of his life standing right in front of him.

"Hi Ben"

"Julie, why are you here! Where's Herve" Ben exclaimed

"I dumped him. I've been feeling really really bad since the incident. I want you to walk with me through Undertown. I need to know your side of this incident." Julie sadly said.

"Let's go now." Ben said.

Through Undertown, Julie felt even more bad than before. She broke up with him first and he didn't know it. She felt like the worst boyfriend ever. "Ben has rights too, I have thought he never has time for me. The universe is more important than me. There must be a way he can do both. Wait... There is!" Julie thought to herself.

After his explanation, Ben told Julie "I forgive you now. There is nothing in the entire universe than to be your boyfriend again."

Julie then told him "I don't think it worked before because of how little time we spent with each other. So I want you to recommend a scholarship to the Plumber's Academy. That way I can fight by your side against them."

"When do you need it by"

Then they set out back to Ben's house. He couldn't wait to tell Rook, Kevin, and, more than anyone else, Gwen the whole story.

* * *

**Tonight your memory burns like a fire**

**With every one it grows higher and higher**

**I can't get over it**

**I just can't put out this love**

**I just sit in these flames**

**And pray that you'll come back**

**Close my eyes tightly**

**Hold on and hope that I'm dreaming**

**Come wake me up**

**Oh I'm dreaming**

**Come Wake**

* * *

Ben and Julie then kissed each other one last time for the night. "Burger Shack 6:00 tomorrow, no Plumbers, no missions. Just the two of us" Ben exclaimed."

"It's a date"

"See you there." Then they said good night and Ben slowly closed the door.

* * *

**Me Up**

**Oh I'm dreaming**


End file.
